


Stay

by bby_acheng



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: "He tried to run away, I knew he would try to do that once he thought I dropped my guard.""How did you stop him?""I tied him up with my chains after he tried to jump out of the bedroom window." Shun grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.Aka Shun gives Seiya some advice about Ikki and a shovel talk as well
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Phoenix Ikki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I never wrote for these babies and I hope I didn't do them terribly wrong. And yeah I know shit tittle lmao, I can't think of something better atm.  
> This was mostly written at 1AM to 3AM(ish) and isn't beta read so please forgive any silly mistakes I made.
> 
> Please let me know what you think afterwards ♡

"You know I'm surprised that you and my brother are dating." Shun smiled at Seiya.   
The two were at beach spending the day together and the brunet laughed slightly embarrassed, his cheeks pink as he scratched the back of his neck.   
"I'm as surprised as you if I'm being honest, I still don't believe it."  
"Ikki is..." Shun started but shook his head as he tried to better organize his thoughts. "He's rough on the outside and on the inside too but he's trying to be better."  
"I know and he's gotten better. He doesn't go away so often."  
"Seiya... I want you to know something important about Ikki."  
"What is it?" The brunet asked as he looked at Shun's sudden serious expression.   
"Big brother is very stubborn..." He started.   
"I think that's an understatement."  
"Yes he can go beyond that." Shun chuckled but quickly turned to his previous serious face. "He'll try to push you away but don't fall for it."  
"Fall for it?" He asked confused. "I'm not sure I get what you're trying to say."  
"He doesn't want others to get close to him. It used to be because of his hate but now it's out of concern. He knows his own personality and problems better than anyone and he's afraid of letting people get close because he doesn't want them to get burnt in the aftermath."  
"Well that's stupid!" He protested. "And even if I got burnt then that would be my problem, I'm not afraid of that."  
"He would still feel responsible." Shun explained. "Big brother has a heart bigger than he likes to think he has. I told him he was being selfish and an idiot, that our emotions are our own and he doesn't get to chose if we care for him or not. He can't decide for others on the matters of the heart, as you can imagine he didn't take those words too well."  
"Oh... is that why he spent that one month without talking to you?" He asked and Shun nodded. 

It was unsettling, to say the least, to them. Suddenly one day Ikki refused to talk to Shun and no one knew why. During that time whenever the two were in the same room, it felt like the temperature dropped lower than Absolute Zero as Hyoga once said while a shiver went down his spine. 

"He tried to run away, I knew he would try to do that once he thought I dropped my guard."  
"How did you stop him?"  
"I tied him up with my chains after he tried to jump out of the bedroom window." Shun grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Seiya couldn't help but to think his friend was far too sweet to have that look on his face. "My sole regret is that I didn't have a camera, he had the funniest expression on his face."  
"I imagine." He didn't, he couldn't imagine it. It felt it was out of character for Shun but he continued. "But that doesn't really explain how you managed to convince him to stay."  
"It took a lot of talking about the same thing until at one point he told me that no one would care that he was gone anyway."  
"That's bullshit!" Seiya accidentally interrupted Shun, his emotions getting the better of him.   
"That's what I told him."

  
Shun smiled sadly as he recalled the conversation, though the face Ikki had made when he had yelled 'Bullshit' to his claims was almost as funny as the face he made when he had been caught.

  
"I asked him then if the others hadn't asked if everything was alright between us, he said yes and I told him my point was made." Shun smiled a bit more brightly. "If you didn't care for him then you wouldn't have done that."  
"It was Shiryuu that brought it up, we all tried to ask you two at turns but neither of you said a thing. We were worried about you two and we didn't know how to help."  
"I'm sorry but it was unavoidable." He apologized. "I think he got so tired of hearing me speak that he finally wielded and reluctantly agreed that I was making a couple of good points."  
"So you out-stubborned him." Concluded Seiya and Shun laughed as he nodded.   
"I guess that's what I did but he's still struggling with everything as you imagine. We can't undo the hurt and struggles big brother went through with just one conversation or gesture. We have to continuously show him we care and in return he shows that he cares as well, in his own way."  
"He doesn't speak often but his actions show how much he actually cares." Seiya added.   
The green haired boy nodded. "I know you love my brother Seiya and I didn't want to meddle but I had to make sure you knew all of this. Ikki is my big brother and you're one of my best friends, your happiness is important to me, the two of you deserve it."  
"Thank you for telling me all of this, I'll make sure to take good care of Ikki." Seiya promised with a bright smile and Shun smiled back but then the smiled shifted to something more predatory and Seiya felt a shiver going down his spine.   
"I'm glad to hear it because like I just told you Ikki doesn't let others in his heart easily." There was a particular glint in Shun's eyes and a intimidating aura surrounding him as he said that. Seiya wanted to gulp as he fidgeted nervously at the sudden shift in Shun's demeanor. "I really would hate if my big brother got heartbroken over you."

The green haired boy got up and smiled down at Seiya, the gentle and kind vibes radiating from him again. The brunet simply looked up in shock and confusion, feeling slightly uneasy and scared as he swore to himself to never get on Shun's bad side.

  
"We should get going home Seiya, the sun is already setting and Shiryuu doesn't like when we get late to dinner." He kissed the Pegasus Saint on the cheek and started walking away without waiting for him. "It was great spending the day with you, we should it again soon."

* * *

"You've been pale since you got back, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ikki raised his brow at Seiya as the brunet half collapsed on him in bed.   
"Trust me I've seen ghosts and spirits and they aren't nearly as scary as your brother. Remind me to never get him angry, he's really scary." Ikki couldn't help but to snort at Seiya's words. "Hey I'm serious!"  
"I know, I know. Shun can be quite... Menacing when he wants." He had a look on his eyes that the brunet couldn't quite decipher.   
"So it is true that Shun tied you up when you tried running away." He nodded to himself as he realized what Ikki was probably reminiscing. The other Saint choked on air and coughed.   
"What the-!? How do you know about that!!?" A red flush covered the Phoenix's Saint face and Seiya couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "You're not supposed to know-"  
"Shun told me." He grinned, small chuckles still escaping from him. "He was right, I wish he had taken a picture of your face if you looked half as good as know."  
"I'm going to murder that little brat!" He fumed as he quickly stood up and walked towards the door to find wherever his brother was.   
"No no no wait, don't leave Ikki." He pouted as he half dragged his boyfriend back to bed. "Besides you love Shun too much to do that."  
"How did you even get Shun to tell you that?" He asked suspiciously as he laid down again.   
"We were talking about you, he was worried." He smiled as he cupped Ikki's face with one hand and slowly rubbed his thumb on the other's cheek. "I'm glad that you stayed and keep staying with us. We actually do care for you, you know?"  
"I know that idiot." He grumbled feeling slightly flushed.   
"I'm glad to hear that." The Saint smiled warmly and pressed his lips against Ikki for a small kiss, when he pulled back a teasing grin had formed on his face. "Because if you otherwise forget, I'll be the one tying you up and I'll make sure the lesson properly sticks with you this time."  
"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at that ,a grin quickly making his way to his face mirroring Seiya's. "Maybe I do need a reminder after all." 

The two laughed between kisses and caresses and, as Ikki would later figure out, Seiya made good on his word and delivered his promise. He was certain that Ikki wouldn't be doubting his words for a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I just wanted to write Shun giving someone a shovel talk because it sounded very amusing and as much as I wanted Shun to describe in incredible details what he'd do to Seiya, I ended up trying to stay in character. 
> 
> Also the idea of Shun swearing and using his chains on Ikki had me giggling at 2AM, I stan Shun being a little shit while trying to maintain his innocence.


End file.
